The Choice
by jaraismylife
Summary: It's always been Mara/Mick or Jerome/Mara. But she has to make her decision. Not to give the game away, but it's about 48% Jara and 52% Mickra. There has to be a definite winner at the end. Please read.


**Dedicated to MyGhela. I am not sure if you will like it. But fingers crossed.**

"Fair?" Mara cried, flinging her hands up into the air. "No! _Fair _would have been you saying _a year ago _that you wanted to marry me! _Fair _would be….would be Mick wanting to marry me now! But it's not! It's not! Nothings fair!" she cried, burying her face in her hands. Jerome moved over immediately, wrapping his arms around her

"No, no, shhhh," he soothed, putting out his cigarette, kissing the top of her head. "Shh…shhhh, it's okay, Jaffray. It's okay,"

But she just sobbed, her shoulders shaking. But eventually she pulled free from his grip, and took a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry, Jerome. But…I have to think about it. I mean, I-I'm thrilled…and flattered, that you want to marry me-"

"Letting you get away was the biggest mistake of my life," he cut in, shaking his head "Mara, I'm asking for another chance. Mick…h-he's…he's a meathead Mara. He won't give you what I can. I want to marry you, I want to have kids, and live on that perfect house on a hill with a good school in a nice little village. But Mick? The furthest into the future that he thinks of, is what he's going to stuff into his god damn mouth next!" he ran a hand through his hair, agitated. "Mara please…"

"I need to think about it." She said firmly, sighing. "I really do. I mean, technically, I shouldn't even be here. I am still with Mick," she looked around "…but I really miss this apartment," she took a deep breath "I miss the smell of your cigarette smoke, and your cologne and your hair spray." She looked at him, and she smiled slightly "I've missed you,"

"I think about you, all the time," he whispered, shaking his head. Mara nodded, opening his door, taking a look around, and disappearing. Jerome sank onto his leather sofa, crossing one leg over the other. He couldn't lose her again. She had to choose him. He was a lawyer! He was successful, Mick? Well Mick was just a minor league baseball player, what kind of a future could he offer her? Mick didn't even want to get married. Jerome leaned forward and picked up his glass of wine, it was sat beside Mara's. He wouldn't touch the glass for a few days, wanting to savour her memory.

His door burst open, and for the first time, Jerome Clarke _almost _jumped. He turned to see Mick step in, glaring at him angrily. "How dare you?!" he cried, storming into the apartment, and Jerome wondered where on earth he'd got his address, it unnerved him slightly. "You had no right! No right to talk to my girlfriend! No right to manipulate her with your weird mind games! And your fancy apartment!"

Jerome stood, hands up in surrender "Calm down, Campbell. Mara hasn't been here, what are you talking about?"

Mick looked around the apartment for a moment, before seeing the glass of wine on the table. "Scotch on the rocks with a twist?" he guessed correctly. And Jerome winced, the Meathead had some common sense then.

"Fine," he sighed "But I'm only offering her all the things you aren't. Is it my fault I've got what she needs?"

"Shut up!" Mick cried, shaking his head angrily "I was going to marry her!"

This stopped Jerome Clarke.

"Y-you what?"

"I was going to marry her! But I pretended like I wasn't, so it would be a big surprise! But I didn't think for a minute that you would come in and propose to her, when you haven't seen her in six months! How was _travelling _by the way? We all know you were right here Clarke! It's not fair! Mara's mine! You had your chance with her, and YOU messed up! You messed up! And I'm not gonna make that mistake, so bloody well, back off!" he screamed. Jerome stepped back, even though he towered over Mick, the boy was red and angry. Probably a lot physically stronger than Jerome was. Then Mick whispered, more quietly to himself "I was pretending…"

Jerome swallowed, clearing his throat "Well you're a pretty good actor." He stated dryly. He looked down at Mara's wine glass. "Mick…I didn't know you were gonna propose," he whispered. He turned to see Mick was eyeing him warily. "I'll….I'll…..I'll back off," and Jerome couldn't believe the words as he uttered them. He couldn't believe he'd said it. He had vowed to make sure that he would never lose Mara again….but maybe, this was the way.

Mick's eyes widened, as he brushed his fringe out of his eyes "Really?" he whispered. Jerome nodded. Mick ran up to him, hugging him tightly. "You're a good guy, Clarke. You'll find a woman. But right now, I've got to find mine, thank you, thank you so much," he clapped Jerome on the shoulder before sprinting out of the room, closing the door behind him. As if to make sure Jerome wouldn't follow.

Jerome Clarke, bachelor, was left all alone in the apartment. He looked around, and had never felt more alone.

"Where is she?" Mick cried, smiling, hand in his pocket, fingering the velvet box, containing the most expensive thing he had ever purchased in his life. He ran up to Eddie, who was standing in front of his house.

Eddie looked down at the ground "I'm sorry, mate," he whispered, shaking his head "I thought you knew. She was crying, she had her suitcase packed, and she ran out, saying that she had to think things over, stay with her parents for a while,"

"Think things over?" Mick repeated, crushed. Eddie nodded

"I'm sorry,"

Mick didn't say anything, brushing past him, and walking into his now, silent house. He hung his head in shame, walking into the living room, when he stopped. There she was, his Mara. Stood in the centre of the room, a smile on her face. "Mars?" he whispered. She nodded, her hair swishing softly. He dashed forward, cupping her cheeks with his hands, and pressing his lips to hers softly.

She pulled away after a minute, to look behind him, Mick turned, to see Eddie grinning by the door. "You're welcome," he whispered, fake bowing, and leaving. Mick turned to her, taking her hand, before sliding onto one knee. Mara's eyes widened in shock, and she gasped audibly.

"No, Mick. Don't. You don't have to-"

"I want too Mara. I always wanted too," he maintained eye contact, sliding the box out, "Mara Elizabeth Jaffray, will you do me the honour, of becoming, Mara Elizabeth Jaffray-Campbell?" and he popped the lid. It was the most beautiful ring Mara had ever seen, encrusted with diamonds, it shone. She nodded, tears of joy pricking at her eyes as Mick slid it onto her finger, and she pulled him to his feet, kissing him as hard as she could.

That was what Mara Jaffray wanted, and she had it. She had it all. He lifted her into the air, spinning her around, and hugging her tightly. But now Mara was facing the window, and she saw him there. Him. He was stood outside, on the lawn. He had obviously been about to come in, but then noticed them. He looked like he always did.

Mara smiled at him, and she started crying again, but not tears of joy. Jerome shook his head at her, blowing her a kiss. He mouthed something to her, and Mara mouthed them back. Even though she loved Mick, Jerome was always gonna be there for her. Mick pulled her away for another kiss, and the next time Mara looked out of the window, Jerome Clarke was not there anymore.

"One year with the Meathead," Jerome sighed, clinking his glass with Mara, it was Mara and Mick's one year anniversary party. She was dressed in a beautiful deep red ankle length gown, and it made Jerome's heart ache. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like _Mrs _Meathead," she smiled knowingly, taking a sip. Jerome swirled his glass slightly.

"You realise, it was this close," he pushed his finger and thumb together "And this could have been our party…" he looked around thoughtfully, up at the banner 'Mick and Mara' "It would have said Jerome and Jaffray,"

"I would keep my last name?" Mara smiled, shaking her head. "Jerome….you'll find someone,"

"No doubt," Jerome agreed quickly. "In fact, I already have,"

Mara smiled widely "Really? Who's the lucky lady?" Jerome looked down at her obviously, and she frowned. "Oh."

"Mara, I'm sorry if it annoys you. But it's always gonna be you. Always. And I'm just gonna wait, wait for Mick to make that mistake, before I swoop in and you become Mrs Clarke,"

"Hey Mars, Jerry," Mick grinned, Jerome grimaced, it appeared that over the months, Eddie's nickname had worn off on everyone. Jerry was apparently what he had to respond too now. He led Mara to the dance floor, taking her waist. And Jerome could only watch in pain.

Mara twirled with Mick, and his smile was contagious. And she couldn't help but feel bad for Jerome, because he was going to be waiting a long time. She doubted that Mick could make a mistake that bad. She loved him. He was flawless. "I love it when you look at me like that," Mick grinned, kissing her cheek as they danced. Mara smiled, blushing

"Why?"

"Because it means you're thinking about me,"

Mara tiptoed, pressing her lips to his once more. "I'm _always _thinking about you," she whispered. He laughed loudly into her ear, and she laughed with him. She didn't turn to the side, to see Jerome. She didn't add that she would secretly always be thinking about him too. Because she had a funny feeling he knew.


End file.
